30 Minutos
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic. Había decidido dejarlos ir porque tenía miedo de decirles adiós. Oneshoot


**30 Minutos**

La casa en verdad era enorme, se podría perder ahí dentro sin ningún tipo de problema, contempló los cuadros que estaban por los pasillos con un dejo de pena, le traía cierto ambiente de dejà vú a su pasado... cerró los ojos un minuto y al escuchar voces se escondió en un cuarto como si fuera un delincuente o algo por el estilo

"lo siento señores Turner" escuchó la voz del que siendo niños había sido su 'rival' "no he visto a su hijo"

"oh Remy, pero si te llama" insistía la voz de su madre

"se los haré saber de inmediato" no lo veía pero estaba seguro de que había esbozado una sonrisa "por aquí no ha pasado"

Y cerró la puerta, escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo y luego la luz que entró violentamente en el cuarto, Timmy cerró los ojos al recibir el impacto de luz y cuando finalmente se adaptó al cambio los abrió sólo para encontrarse con el rubio que lo miraba ligeramente confundido

"explícame de nuevo porque estás haciendo esto"

"¿haciendo qué?"

"huyendo de casa"

Timmy dejó escapar un suspiro, le había costado trabajo decidirse a huir pero no le podría explicar a nadie los motivos que había tenido para hacerlo

"tu casa queda bastante lejos" susurró Remy con un dejo de simpatía en la voz "¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir?"

Timmy negó con la cabeza.

**Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time to decide**

"no lo entiendes" murmuró en voz baja "ellos tampoco podrán entenderlo"

"¿tus padres?" hizo una pequeña pausa "¿o Cosmo y Wanda?"

El joven de ojos azules volvió a guardar silencio, al parecer Remy tampoco lo entendía, nadie podía hacerlo... estaba huyendo era verdad, pero simplemente porque tenía miedo... miedo de derrumbarse frente a los dos únicos seres que se habían preocupado por él cuando era niño, miedo de tener que olvidarse de ellos, miedo de convertirse en aquello que juró nunca ser

"¿tú no tienes miedo?" preguntó sorprendiendo a Remy "de perderlo"

Señaló con la cabeza al padrino del joven adinerado que había entrado en la habitación con su típica manía de romper su camisa, aunque se quedo a media acción al escuchar la pregunta de Timmy, ambos, padrino y ahijado intercambiaron una mirada

"claro que tengo miedo" aceptó finalmente "pero ese no es el punto"

"claro que no, no eres tú el que hoy cumple 18 años" soltó Timmy con un dejo de amargura en la voz

Finalmente había aceptado el hecho que tanto lo atormentaba desde hacía un año: estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y por ende estaba a punto de perder a sus padrinos mágicos, a sus mejores amigos...

"¿fue por eso?" preguntó Remy ligeramente sorprendido, Timmy asintió mientras se recargaba sobre la pared y se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado en el piso, llevó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó enterrando su cara entre sus brazos, deseando poder estar escondido para siempre...

**Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest of my life**

_Aquel día en particular se había levantado con una tristeza en el pecho, le parecía que algo estaba a punto de quebrarse en su interior, y la idea no le hacía gracia, se sentó al borde del colchón y se puso los tenis fingiendo interés en amarrar sus agujetas_

_"buen día Timmy" saludó un muy feliz Cosmo y el adolescente se medio sorprendio, era bastante temprano como para que el ojiverde estuviera despierto _

_"día" repusó con desgana_

_"¿te sientes bien cariño?" preguntó su madrina observándolo cuidadosamente "¿no se supone que deberías estar feliz?"_

_Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar su madre llamó a la puerta "Timmy tienes visitas"_

_Nada más abrió y se vio bañado con una lluvia de confetti mientras sus amigos entraban en la habitación liderados por Tootie quien parecía estar en su propio cumpleaños_

_"¡Felices 17!"_ _gritaron los adolescentes a coro y Timmy se sintió abrumado, para todos era genial estar cumpliendo 17 años... para él no lo era... le dio un vistazo a la pecera y le pareció que era mentira... no podía creer que sólo le quedara un año con sus padrinos..._

"no es justo" manifestó Timmy con la voz ahogada, puesto que seguía con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas

"no hay muchas cosas en esta vida que lo sean" repuso Remy ligeramente pensativo

**Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose,  
We could fail**

_"Timmy" le dijo su madrina "¿has estado fumando?"_

_El ojiazul alzó la vista y la retiró con rápidez, no soportaba tener la mirada preocupada de sus padrinos sobre él, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba sentir que todavía les importaba_

_"mas o menos" repuso sin mucho interés "ahora todo el mundo lo hace"_

_Abandonó la habitación dejando a sus padrinos abrumados, al principio había sido divertido para Cosmo que el propio Timmy dejara encerrados en el baúl del olvido todos sus libros y apuntes de la preparatoria y que dejara de ir a clases, pero las cosas habian pasado de divertidas a peligrosas cuando su ahijado había comenzado a fumar, a beber, a lastimarse por el simple placer de hacerlo, aquella noche mientras el joven se encontraba en una de sus etapas de letargo inmune a su alrededor ambos hablaron_

_"no quiero dejarlo" dijo Cosmo mirándolo dormir "ha sido nuestro mejor ahijado, ha sido..."_

_"casi como nuestro hijo, lo sé" respondió Wanda con los ojos brillosos, ignorantes de que Timmy no dormía, no podía hacerlo "yo tampoco quiero y menos en este estado... pero no podemos retrasar más esto"_

_"¿fracasamos?" preguntó Cosmo sorprendiendo a ambos_

_"no te entiendo"_

_"se supone que estamos aquí para hacer felices a un niño... ¿crees que Timmy sea feliz?"_

_"no cariño, no lo creo" dejo escapar un suspiro "pero tal vez lo sea y si lo es, nuestra misión habrá terminado"_

_Cuando llegó la mañana Timmy se dio cuenta de que había pasado toda la noche llorando... eso no era lo que él había desado, le dolía haber cometido un error, le dolía haber lastimado a sus padrinos con sus acciones, le dolía haberse equivocado._

**And the moment it takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes**

"siempre vi este día muy lejano" comentó Timmy con vaguedad "que nunca me puse a pensar en lo que haría cuando llegara"

"piensa que es tu última oportunidad" insistió Remy "no encontrarás otra más"

"lo sé, no creas que soy tan estúpido" soltó Timmy algo irritado

Había tomado la decisión de estar ausente cuando el taxi mágico fuera por sus padrinos unas noches después de oírlos hablar, no quería enfrentar el momento de despedirse porque nunca se había preparado para el mismo, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a las despedidas, lo mismo había pasado cuando terminó con Tootie, se había rehusado a decirle adiós...

_"esto es muy divertido" se rió Timmy mirando el dulce paisaje delante de él_

_"felices 14 años!" gritaron sus padrinos igual de animados que él_

_Le habían dado como regalo una visita al lugar más dulce que alguien se pudiera imaginar y el adolescente no habría podido sentirse más agradecido, tenía todo lo que deseaba, a sus padrinos, dulces, inclusive una feria, y lo mejor, un día libre de Vicky, lo cual era a la vez patético y confortante: patético porque sentía que ya era grande y no necesitaba una niñera pero confortante porque si no fuera por la vida de cuadritos que le daba Vicky no podría tener a sus padrinos mágicos_

_"¡es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido!" gritó con la cara cubierta de chocolate "muchas gracias"_

_A duras penas se había logrado contener para no gritar lo feliz que se sentía, sabía que esa frasecita podría traer problemas, pero sus ojos delataban todo su gozo _

_"deseo pasar muchos cumpleaños más así"_

**Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape with our eyes**

"esta lloviendo" apuntó Juaníssimo hablando por primera vez y sorprendiendo a ambos adolescentes

"¿has vuelto a ver a tu amigo yugopotámico?" preguntó Remy para cambiar el tema

"no, hace mucho que no voy a verlo, no tengo ganas"

"estás perdiendo el tiempo, no quieres enfrentar las cosas, me decepcionas Turner"

El aludido dejo escapar una risita irónica

"prefiero volver a enfrentar a Vicky en una competencia de patinaje" declaró vagamente

_"pronto cumplirás 18 años Timmy" le comentó AJ "¿piensas hacer algo por el semestre que perdiste estando de vago"_

_"¿siempre tienes que sacar ese tema?" _

_"deberías estar preocupado"_

_"debería, ya tendré tiempo para preocuparme después"_

_"¿después?, no habrá después" soltó AJ "¿hay algo más importante que tu futuro?"_

_"ya déjalo" intervino Chester "ya no necesita que le digamos nada"_

_Se sentía mal al saber que estaba decepcionando a las personas cercanas a él y a las que les importaba, pero nadie notaba que era un llamado desesperado de atención, quería que se dieran cuenta de que era infeliz, no quería que lo separaran de sus padrinos aunque sin notarlo se separaba él solito..._

**Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shame, crying rain**

"¿a qué hora naciste Turner?" preguntó casualmente Remy

"a las 21:30" musitó este contemplando la lluvia "¿por qué?"

"¿has visto ya el reloj?" cuestionó el rubio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Muy a desgana Timmy volvió el rostro y enfrentó la cruda realidad golpeándolo como una piedra: faltaba una hora para su cumpleaños... no quedaba más, sólo una triste y miserable hora para tener recuerdos de sus padrinos, cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y rompió a llorar... las lágrimas caían calladamente sobre sus mejillas perdiéndose a medida que bajaban

Apretó sus puños sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, estaba dejando que sus amigos se fueran a ir, y no iba a hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo

"eres un idiota" escuchó decir a Remy y lo observó con los ojos brillantes por el llanto

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo bien dado en su mejilla, sorprendido se llevó la mano a la zona afectada y se sobó un poco, como que no terminaba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido hacía sólo un par de instantes

"¿qué?"

"¿dónde quedo el chico valiente que se esforzaba por lo que quería¿el chico que le devolvió la alegría a Bob el payaso cuando los pixies querían adueñarse de Mundo Mágico?... ¿el chico a quién admiraba?"

"tú me... ¿admirabas?"

"no lo quería aceptar pero así era, tú eras capaz incluso de quebrar las reglas si la situación lo ameritaba, sabías reconocer cuando habías cometido un error y ahora no te conozco más... cambiaste mucho"

"nunca he sido muy valiente" soltó el pronto cumpleañero con tristeza "sólo quería jugar y no hacer tareas, quería que Trixie se diera cuenta de que existía... ahora ya no sé que quiero"

"¿estás seguro?" preguntó Remy con un esbozo de sonrisa mientras Juaníssimo imitaba el gesto de su ahijado en un intento vago de animar a Timmy

El ojiazul abrió mucho los ojos y los clavó en ambos y como si fuera un mutuo acuerdo asintieron unanimemente...

**Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail**

"gracias por todo Remy, Juaníssimo" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta "tengo que irme"

"suerte Timmy Turner"

Inició una carrera literalmente contra el reloj, se preguntó en voz baja porque no le habría pedido a Remy una de sus limusinas pero se dio cuenta que no había tiempo para disminuir la velocidad

"ya sé que nunca he sido bueno en las carreras" le dijo a sus piernas "pero ahora no pueden fallarme"

Se fijaba de tanto en tanto en el reloj sobre su muñeca y se sobresaltó: sólo quedaba media hora antes de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, 30 míserables minutos lo separaban de su objetivo... parpadeaba sintiendo el sudor sobre sus ojos y se desesperaba al apartarse el mechón de cabello de la cara, era lo último que podía hacer, el último tramo, su vida dependería de lo que hiciera en este momento.

Casi como si fuera una película casera, su mente lo llevó en un viaje retrospectivo por todo lo que había vivido desde que Cosmo y Wanda habían aparecido en su vida, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro y una lágrima corrió deliberadamente por su mejilla

Había tomado la decisión de despedirse de sus padrinos y no quería que nada lo disuadera de ello...

**30 minutes the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide**

Continuó corriendo por las calles, sintiendo la sangre correr por su cara, puesto que en medio de su alocada carrera se había caído lastimandose con una piedra algo filosa el rostro, pero ni el ardor de la sangre entremezclada con el sudor lograba que se detuviera, ni siquiera se detenía por la falta de aliento que era muy evidente. estaba jadeante y sentía que estaba tardando siglos

"Cosmo" dijo intentando tomar un poco de aire fresco "Wanda, por favor espérenme, se qué puedo llegar, sé que puedo hacerlo"

Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber elegido un lugar más cercano a su casa para esconderse, había estado a punto de ser atropellado dos veces pero no le importaba, simplemente no podía pararse, sabía que al día siguiente eso le iba a hacer mella y sabía que quizás no recordaría porque se sentía tan cansado pero no le importaba, volvía a mirar el reloj y seguía maldiciendo, sentía que en cualquier momento vería pasar el taxi mágico y la sola idea lo hacía acelerar el paso aún más que al principio

Había actuado del modo en que lo había hecho en un vago y desesperado intento por evitar que se llevaran a sus padrinos, creía que si veían que seguía siendo infeliz quizás tendrían piedad de él pero no, así no funcionaban ya las cosas, tenía que aceptarlo, había dejado de ser un niño, había dejado de depender de sus padrinos y no podía ser tan egoísta como para privar a otro niño infeliz de su compañía...

Más lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos mientras daba vuelta en la esquina de su casa... la decisión estaba tomada y no había tiempo de retractarse...

**30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide...**

Tocó la puerta de entrada con auténtica desesperación

"vamos, vamos" pedía en voz baja

La puerta finalmente se abrió y sus padres parecian tanto sorprendidos como alegres al verlo, su madre rompió a llorar y lo asfixió con su abrazo

"me ahogas" logró articular con dificultad y su madre lo soltó un poco "por favor, necesito hacer algo urgente"

Se safó y subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos... entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta dando un portazo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, bueno en realidad sólo era el taxista del taxi mágico con su vehículo que apuraba a Cosmo y a Wanda cuyos ojos se abrieron emocionados al ver aparecer a su ahijado favorito

Ese fue el abrazo más húmedo en el que Timmy se hubiera encontrado y no era para menos, sus amigos estaban llorando con él, él lloraba con ellos porque era como si se hubieran reencontrado luego de tanto tiempo de no verse y prácticamente así era... él había sido un perfecto extraño para ellos en los últimos meses y no quería que ellos se llevaran esa impresión de él

"lo siento mucho chicos" dijo el joven con un nudo en la garganta "los quiero"

"y nosotros a tí Timmy" dijo Wanda también con dificultad, el taxista miraba el cuadro con una expresión adusta

"quiero que se lleven esto" soltó Timmy tomando de uno de sus cajones la gorra rosada que tanto lo había caracterízado en su niñez "para que no me olviden"

"nunca vamos a olvidarte Timmy" aseguró el hada pelirrosada

"y cuidaremos tu gorra con el mismo cariño con el que cuide a Phillip" añadió Cosmo abrazando la gorra

Wanda y Timmy rodaron los ojos, Cosmo jamás cambiaría pero no importaba, tal parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y había vuelto 8 años... cuando el humano tenía 10 años y pedía deseos por el simple gusto de hacerlo... deseaba no tener que perder esos momentos...

"no saben lo importantes que fueron para mí" susurró Timmy abrazándolos por última vez

**To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide**

5 minutos...

Su abrazo era tan fuerte que parecía que el objetivo era estrangularse

4 minutos...

Las lágrimas de los tres caían en los rostros de cada uno haciendo la despedida muy emotiva

3 minutos...

Timmy cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlarse, después de todo sabía que así terminaría todo, tal como había iniciado y aunque quisiera prometerse no olvidar, sabía que le costaría trabajo cumplir su promesa

2 minutos...

1 minuto...

"te amamos Timmy" aseguraron ambos padrinos y metieron sus cosas en el taxi, Timmy tragó saliva mientras los veía... 30, 29... 22, 21, 20... 15, 14, 13, 12... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

El taxi mágico despegó con la misma quietud con la que había llegado, pero esta vez el taxista no iba solo... finalmente se había salido con su objetivo de llevarse a Cosmo y a Wanda...

Timmy sintió un terrible mareo que lo obligó a recostarse un segundo, cuando finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar inspeccionó el cuarto y sintió el ardor en su cara

"que raro, no sé porque he estado llorando"

**To decide... to decide**

_12 años después_

Se alistaba para su trabajo, la misma rutina, pero ahora lo hacía con el gusto de saber que tenía por quienes trabajar, contempló a sus hijos desde la ventana que daba al jardín y su sonrisa se dibujó un poco más... caray como quería a sus pequeños, tanto que lo molestaba tener que dejarlos con la niñera robot, pero sabía que era importante que fuera a trabajar... la puerta se abrió y entraron sus niños

"papá papá" llamó su hija extendiendo una caja oxidada y llena de tierra hacia él

"¡mi cápsula del tiempo!... ¿cómo la encontraron?" preguntó mientras la abría

Entre todo lo que tenía ahí, encontró una foto de sí mismo cuando tenía 10 años... se veía tan infeliz... y la pecera a su lado le traía el recuerdo de algo que no lograba enfocar bien... dejó escapar un suspiro era hora de volver a la realidad

"tengo que ir a trabajar"

Había pensado mucho en su pasado y no había logrado llegar a ninguna explicación que satisfaciera sus dudas... bueno ahora no importaba, tenía que ir a trabajar... seguir con su vida como hasta ahora lo había hecho...

"no ha cambiado mucho ¿no?" preguntó una maceta con ojos rosas mirandolo partir

"no ha cambiado nada" aseveró una flor verde pero sonreían, era agradable, después de todo, volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo, auqne claro, él no los recordaba... quizás no volvería a hacerlo... pero daba igual, cuidando a sus hijos lo cuidaban a él... y era lo único que les importaba...

**Kozumy  
Siento que esto sea una verdadera porquería, pero... estoy aún en etapa de negación, es mi primer fic de los padrinos mágicos y lo hice solo porque hoy ( 6 de diciembre) cumplí 18 años... porque me siento bastante desfasada todavía... en fin, ah y la canción me gusta mucho -.-U**

**"30 Minutes" © t.A.t.U.**


End file.
